Secret Hiding Places
by GrungeIsMyWeapon
Summary: Short oneshot. My first attempt at a House fluff...well actually my first attempt at a House fic. What if Cameron were to find House late at night, hanging out in the maternity ward......and he isn't just there to watch the cable TV. HouseCam fluff. Pleas


Short one-shot. My first attempt at a House fluff...well actually my first attempt at a House fic. What if Cameron were to find House late at night, hanging out in the maternity ward...and he isn't just there to watch the cable TV. House/Cam fluff. Please give it a chance...please?

**Secret Hiding Place**

**Summary: One-shot- **What if Cameron were to find House late at night, hanging out in the maternity ward...and he isn't just there to watch the cable TV

**Pairing: **House/Cam

**Disclaimer:** No i do not own House, must you rub it in like that?

It was late. In fact, no one was at the hospital. All the patients were tucked in and the nurses and doctors had all gone home for the night. All except Doctor Gregory House. Standing at the window of the nursery in the maternity ward, he leaned his head against the glass and watched as the cute little bundles of joy slept, each with their own little teddy bear and either dressed in a blue or pink beanie and blanket. Yes that's right, Gregory House was actually human. He had a hidden soft spot for those little bundles and this is where he would come some nights, just to watch them sleep and remind him that there was still something in this world that was precious. No one, not a living soul knew about this secret of his. That was until...

"House?"

House jumped so high he was suprised he didn't hit his head. Turning as quickly as his leg would allow him he spotted Allison Cameron standing there with an expression of both amusement and shock. _Damn _he thought _how many dates is it going to take to get out of this one? _

"What are you doing he?" he asked her, watching as she took a step closer, biting her her lip as though she was dying to say something "You know, I could ask you the same thing, but I guess it's already pretty obvious" she paused, a broad grin still on her face before continuing "I was filling out the rest of the reports...you know...the ones you mysteriously _forgot_ to fill out?"

"If your so worked up about me not doing those, then why bother doing them yourself?" he had to keep the topic of conversation off of what Cameron had just witnessed "Because...hey, don't try to change the subject" she playfuly hit him on teh arm before looking into teh nursery herself "So Doctor House has a dark secret huh? Wow, this gold for blackmail." she couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Houses face when she had said that. Of course, she wasn't going to tell anyone about this but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun first...

"You...your going to tell anyone are you?" he asked nervously. She didn't say anything, simply continuing to watch through the glass. House was scared and she knew it. After, he has a reputation as a bitter, sarcastic and heartless son of a bitch and sneaking into the maternity ward after everyone had gone home to watching newborns sleep didn't exactly fit into the description "Cause i might have to kill you" he joked. Cameron actually didn't really care about his 'secret', she actually found it quite adorable. In a way, it proved her right that his 'i don't care about anything' act was just that- an act.

"I'm pretty sure you won't have go through all that trouble" she winked before leaning in and whispering "Your secret's safe with me" God she loved poking fun at him like that. It was a welcoming change to the usual snide remarks she got recieved, for once he was on the other end.

House sighed and leaned his head against the glass again "Good, cause I don't have anywhere to put your body." his eyes turned to her and he gave a small smirk "You now, I actually thought that i'd have to take you out on adate every week for the rest of the year so that you'd keep your mouth sut." Cameron rolled her eyes at him, she hated him bringing up their date. It was bad enough having to remeber it everytime she looked at him.

"Don't flatter yourself"

She turned around and began walking towards the lift but not before stopping and facing him "You know...that's not a bad idea...shall we say, Thursday?" He gave her another smirk before sighing

"Well, you pretty much have my life in your hands right now, so how does 8 sound?"

Cameron grinned before stepping into the lift "Perfect"

House watched as the lift doors closed and dropped his head with another sigh. "What the hell have i gotten myself into?" he chuckled before taking one last look at the nursery and heading towards the lift himself. So he had a date Thursday. With Cameron. Thank god he thought I won't screw this one up and with that the lift doors closed and House headed home to his apartment, with nothing but a one Allison Cameron on his mind...

Okie Dokie...tell me what you think? Was it good? Was it ok? Or was it worse than Gigli? please let me know points to review button


End file.
